


The eating of the heart is a powerful image

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Hannibal Loves Will, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, sort of, they're both weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would gladly give you my heart if I could, Will." Hannibal said. He was glued to the chair, still not believing what he was hearing.</p>
<p>"You already did," He had a point. "But I want it in the literal sense."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, in which Will and Hannibal share breakfast with a very interesting conversation that goes way beyond Hannibal's expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eating of the heart is a powerful image

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly borrowed the quote from the show itself because it fits so well. (Hannibal 3x01 "Antipasto")

New day. New morning. But the same routine they established weeks ago. Time fled, days blurred together and now Will and Hannibal lived, in appearance, some quiet and reclused life together. Away and, for now, without any disturbance. Not with the outside world nor between them.

It was refreshing. Easy-going. Will was already quite fond and attached to this kind of domesticity they shared.

He won't let fool himself into thinking that it will be exactly as it is now for the rest of their lives. No, of course not he snorted to himself. But for now, he wouldn't have it otherwise.

Hannibal's appetite won't be tamed forever. He didn't held him in a leash after all. Part of him even wanted and anticipated eagerly the return of the beast, laid asleep in the meantime, inside Hannibal to be brought back to life.

How will he act now? Did the changement of having Will in his life by his side will affect the predator Hannibal is?

They'd need to have a real conversation about this. About hunting. When the time will come, he hope he'll be as ready as he thought he was being right now.

For now, he shook his head, pushing this train of thought away from his mind and enjoyed the warmth emitting from a still fast asleep Hannibal next to him in bed. He rolled on his side and put both of his hands on bare skin. Broad shoulders unresponsive. Will approached a few inches closer and nuzzled his forehead in Hannibal's neck. Will could feel goosebumps on Hannibal's skin as he let out a long sigh both from sleepiness and happiness.

Poking his nose and blindly kissing a path on his jaw, he heard Hannibal drawing out an equally contented breath.

"Morning," Will smiled against Hannibal's neck. Wrapping his arms around Hannibal's naked waist.

"What time is it?" He responded, voice thick and still half asleep. Not moving to face Will, simply lazily delighting in feeling Will pressed against him from behind and having his arms around himself. "Why are you already awake?"

"It's too early to ask that many questions." Will chuckled.

Hannibal hummed. They spent some more time spooning and laying halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness.

At some point, Will drifted off again and woke up to the feeling of a strong hand stroking his curls.

"Good morning." Hannibal quirked his lips and greeted him properly with a lingering peck on the lips.

They kissed, Will's hands buried in Hannibal's chest hair while Hannibal lavished Will's mouth with his tongue and covered Will's collarbone with light love bites and small pink bruises. Until they both retracted from the other when Will's stomach grumbled noisily.

Will grunted and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you wish to eat this morning?"

"I'm in the mood for something sweet. Maybe pancakes?" He smiled, oh so innocently and with his eyebrows slightly raised to Hannibal.

"What about crêpes?" Pancakes were too heavy for Hannibal in the morning, his preference set for something salty and with proteins. A compromise then.

Will nodded and hid a yawn in Hannibal's neck.

"Very well." Hannibal said, kissing Will's forehead before raising from bed. He put on some sweatpants and a sweater before heading downstairs.

Will showered while he made breakfast and once finished and completely awake, he joined Hannibal in the kitchen on bare feet.

They both seated themselves in the dinning room and started eating their crêpes with a coulis of chocolate with a fruit salad as a side dish.

The bright morning light entered the room by fraction and slowly reached Hannibal's face. Will stared at him, he felt warmth spreading in his abdomen. He looked at Hannibal, closely studied every angle and part of his face; the well-shaped and sharp cheekbones, the now slightly more pronounced wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and mouth, the sensual -- and very kissable -- mouth...

"Will?"

Will retracted himself and broke out of his reveries, he blinked. Hannibal brows were furrowed and his face showed concern. His fork in hand halfway through his mouth.

_God_.

"I want to taste more of you." He blurted out.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side and his eyes darkened. 

"You already do." He put down his fork on his plate. Bite of neatly cut crêpe still stabbed on it.

Hannibal was smirking, he was amused by whatever Will was talking about. He had an idea of what it was exactly though, but Will was dead serious when he stood up from his chair and reached for him.

He was so wrong.

The only food remaining in Will's plate was some of the chocolate sauce, Will applied some of it on his thumb and covered gently Hannibal's mouth with it. The kiss that followed was deep and full of purpose. To taste. To devour. To consume.

Will basically fucked Hannibal's mouth with his tongue, trying to reach deeper in the hot and wet cavern of Hannibal's mouth. He wanted more, wanted to crawl into his chest, make himself at home between Hannibal's ribs and stay here. Will was bitting his bottom lips hard until the skin broke and sucked on the little wound. Hannibal unique flavour combined with the metallic taste of blood was overwhelming and he felt himself growing hard underneath his pajama pants. 

They were panting when they parted. Hannibal was wide eyes and swollen lips, frozen on his chair.

"Not in that way." Will continued. It took a second for Hannibal to come back to himself and remember what the subject of their conversation previously was.

And he realised. He suppressed a moan at the mere idea of Will wanting to eat him. Literally.

"I would gladly give you my heart if I could, Will." Hannibal said. He was glued to the chair, still not believing what he was hearing.

"You already did," He had a point. "But I want it in the literal sense."

It was too much. Hannibal closed his eyes, lost his composure entirely. He did not see this conversation coming.

"Tell me," Hannibal asked just above a whisper. "How would you proceed?"

"I'd eat it raw." Will immediate response was. "I'd take it out directly from your chest, cradling it still beating between my fingers before entirely removing it with my bare hand. Then, I'd take a bite out of it, dripping hot with blood. Chewing slowly the meat while looking down at you. I'd honor you. Love you."

Hannibal imagined Will straddling him on the floor, chin and hands and forearms covered in his own blood. Will smiling at him, Hannibal smiling back, the last expression on his face would be pride, satisfaction and love.

Raising abruptly from his chair, Hannibal slammed his body against Will's and kissed him. Will groaned in pleasure as Hannibal then dropped to his knees and pushed Will's pants down in one swift motion. He wasn't wearing underwear.

His cock popped out and curved on his stomach. Hannibal didn't waste time such as teasing him and swallowed him whole.

Will cried out loudly and pushed into Hannibal's mouth. He chuckled breathlessly feeling how desperate Hannibal was while blowing him. How much more could he make Hannibal loose control?

"I would..." He moaned, Hannibal's tongue was the most wicked thing and it was being impartial with his cock in this very moment. "I would give you my heart instead. To replace yours."

Hannibal then looked up and his jaw went slack around his length. Will sighed, took a deep breath to recollect himself from the assault that was given on his cock. He brushed Hannibal's hair away from his sweaty forehead and gripped them lightly.

"Or, I would only take a single bite of your heart, taste directly from the source of your love and then place it in my own chest. To protect it. To carry it with me."

Will could feel Hannibal's lips closing more tightly again around his aching cock and resumed his languid strokes with his tongue.

"Hmmm... I'd... I would let you take a bite out of mine too, you know. Stitch the piece you took of mine on yours and sew the part I took from you on mine."

Hannibal accelerated his cadence and Will felt the vibration of Hannibal's moan on his cock. He was close.

"At the end. We'd exchange hearts. But we would still have a piece of ourselves remaining anyway. That's how I'd do it, Hannibal. As equals." Will finished explaining as he came.

Will moaned Hannibal's name as he was being cleaned up by Hannibal's tongue, slowly stroking the slit and finally let his entire length slide free from his mouth.

Hannibal was a mess. His hair tangled where Will was gripping them, his face sweaty, fevered eyes and flushed cheeks, traces of come at the corner of his mouth and blood where he reopened his wound on his bottom lip.

It was almost feral. Hannibal was divine.

Will quickly tucked himself back into his pants approached him, dropped his hand into Hannibal's pants to reciprocate but there was no bulge visible anymore when he actually looked down when he felt a sticky puddle on his soft cock.

"When did you come?" Will said, surprised.

"I don't remember." Hannibal answered him softly, never taking his eyes off Will.

Will smirked and hummed. He collected a drop of Hannibal's semen of the pad of his thumb and spread it on Hannibal's lips like he just did with the chocolate sauce. He then pressed his mouth on them slightly, just a touch of lips on lips. To cover his mouth with Hannibal's own to let the moisture miggle on his own lips too.

They kissed again and again for a long time. Lapping into each other's mouth, tasting what they could not have.

"What do I taste like?" Hannibal asked against Will's lips.

Of saliva, come and blood. Of life and death. It was sweet and salty. It would do for now.

"Of us." Will said simply.


End file.
